A Simple Kind of Happiness
by CookieeDough
Summary: Beck's a guy who lacks inspiration and motivation, yet finds it in a redheaded girl who he finds at a retirement home. But Beck's intimidating and carefree, while Cat is bubbly and possibly a little dramatic at times. Can they balance each other out? Cat/Beck


**A Simple Kind of Happiness**

_"Beck's a guy who lacks inspiration and motivation, yet finds it in a redheaded girl who he finds at a retirement home. _

_But Beck's intimidating and carefree,__while Cat is bubbly and possibly a little dramatic at times. Can they balance each other out?__"_

**Hi everyone! Okay, so I definitely wasn't planning on waiting this long to get this story out. I actually wrote a version of this first chapter the day I sent out the "I'm Back!" chapter, but it seemed wrong somehow so I ditched the whole thing and started working on other ideas. I didn't really like the other ideas though, so in the end I came back to this one and thought of what I could do to make it better. And tada, that's how we have this, finally! Thank you so much to everyone for waiting, and also to those who left me awesome reviews on my returning chapter. It really makes my day! Anyways, this story is about the Victorious cast in a completely different light. They're all in their mid-twenties, and the story line has nothing to do with the show Victorious. The only similarities are the characters, obviously, and their personalities. I really like this story, and I hope you do too! So definitely let me know what you think, and if you don't like it then let me know and I'll come up with something else. Also, if anyone wants me to finish the story, "Something, Nothing, and Everything to Me", then let me know. I know I never finished it, but I was just having a really hard time concentrating on it. But if it's requested a lot, then I think I can definitely get it up and running again.**

**Anyways, here's the first chapter!**

_Chapter One_

Cat's POV

I jogged the last few feet leading up to my townhouse, waving hello to my neighbor who was outside reading, like she was every night.

"Hi Mrs. Lynnette!" I called, smiling up at her. She looked over the top of her book for a split second and smiled back, saying, "Hello Cat."

I continued up the stairs and opened the door to the foyer. I live in such a small place, but I think it's really cute and cozy. I set my keys on the table next to the door, and as I was about to head upstairs to change, I glanced down the hallway, noticing that the living room light was on.

"Hello?" I called out, a little worried.

No one answered. I walked down the hallway, taking slow, careful steps, my heartbeat racing fast. What if it's a burglar? Would a burglar turn the light on? Should I grab a frying pan? It had worked in that Disney movie after all.

I hid behind the wall and peeked into the living room, spotting a person sitting on my couch with long, black hair that was tied up in a ponytail. The person was watching America's Next Top Model. I can understand why a burglar would stop to watch, it's a fun show. Oh wait, is this the episode where Tyra yells at that girl?

"Oh I love this episode!" I exclaimed, jumping a little in excitement. The person turned around with a facial expression that was both annoyed and relieved, something only Jade West herself can pull off.

"When did you get home?" Jade asked, quickly turning back around to watch ANTM.

"Jade! You're not a burglar!"

"Duh, we've been over this Cat." She said with a sigh.

"I always forget." I replied with a little giggle. Jade comes over when she has a fight with her boyfriend who she lives with. I don't mind, I love slumber parties after all. "Are we going to order pizza?"

"I already did" Jade responded. "Oh, and I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping tomorrow."

"I'd love to! But wait.. tomorrow's Thursday."

"That's fine, we'll go after your volunteer thing." She said, monotone.

"Kay kay!" I said, getting excited. It's so much fun to go shopping with Jade. "So.. what happened with Gavin?"

Jade sighed heavily, waited a few moments, and then launched right into her rant. "He said that supposedly I'm wasting my time by working a part-time a job, and that I should focus with all my mind and energy on getting a career. Like, what? Dude, I already know I need a career, I've been yelled at since I entered High School about getting a career. This isn't new information, kay? Besides, how does he expect me to get a career without having money? What, hope I win the lottery or get hit by a Walmart truck during my life-fulfilling search for a career? Yeah, right. I hate him." Jade stared at the TV screen, a look of pure anger on her face. I wonder if she really does hate him. She says she hates him a lot, but in the end they always make up.

"Do you really hate him?" I asked her. She looked at me for a split second before looking away again, and in that split second her face was sad. But then she was angry again, and after a few moments I heard her go, "Yeah."

* * *

Once my workday was over I left the school building, walking down the stairs and across the grass towards the sidewalk.

"See ya tomorrow Mrs. Valentine!" A little boy named Tyler called out to me, waving and running off in the other direction. I giggled and waved back, though he didn't see as he was already turned around and running off. Once I got to the sidewalk I started walking towards the retirement home, the place where I spend my Thursday afternoons. Some people are weirded out by old people, but I don't understand how. They're all wrinkly and cute, and they always smell like oatmeal.

Once I got there I walked inside and took my coat off, hanging it on the coat rack beside the door. I could hear an argument behind me, so I turned around to see what was going on.

"Come on, you can't do that!"

"Well why not?"

"Because it's against the rules, you can only change the color by having a wild card or having the same number as on the top of the deck, but in a different color."

"But I don't have any yellows left, and I want to change it to red!"

"Well then you have to pick up a card."

"I don't see why, it'd be easier to just change it to red."

I pulled out a seat and sat in between Robbie and Mrs. Han. "Hi Mrs. Han! What are you guys doing?" I looked over at Robbie and he smirked at me while rolling his eyes. I giggled a little.

"We're playing uno, and Robbie is changing the rules."

"I'm not changing the rules!" Robbie exclaimed.

"Yes you are, because my rules are that I can change the color anytime I want to." Mrs. Han said confidently. I smiled, she always made me laugh.

"Well we aren't playing by your rules." Robbie said, sighing in defeat. When he looked away, however, Mrs. Han quickly glanced at me and winked.

I giggled some more, but somehow I had the feeling that I should look to the right. I automatically did and my eyes quickly locked with someone else's; a guy with long brown hair and the same color eyes.

Robbie noticed me staring and turned to look, before quickly turning back around. "Cat, look away." He whispered. I looked back down at him, confused.

"What's wrong?" I whispered back. I glanced back up at the guy, and he was still staring at me. I felt myself blush slightly as I looked back at Robbie.

"That's the new guy, he just started today. He's here because he needs to do some community service, I think for drunk driving."

"So?" I ask, shrugging. Yeah it's wrong to drunk drive, but it's not like he's a big scary monster. Unless he is, but he's disguised as a human.

"So, that's just the start of it. I was asked to greet him, you know show him around and stuff, and he has cuts and bruises all up and down his arms." Robbie went on, still whispering as if he was right behind us.

I considered what he said for a moment. I still don't think he's scary, but maybe Robbie's right. I glanced back up at the guy. He wasn't staring anymore, and instead was helping an old lady to her bedroom.

* * *

A little later, around 5 o'clock, it was time for arts and crafts. Everyone who wanted to participate gathered in the big room with a long table in the center, and around 30 chairs surrounding it. In the middle of the table were the materials for today's craft, which would be painting a birdhouse. Robbie and I had gotten there first, so we could help anyone who needed it to sit down. As I was helping an old man named Bernie sit, I glanced up and saw the guy with long brown hair walk in a few seconds after the last elderly person, his face blank. His eyes met mine a second later, but I quickly looked away.

"Okay everyone!" The group leader Pam started, clapping her hands to get everyone's attention. "Spring is right around the corner, so today we're going to be painting bird houses. Let the volunteers know what colors or decorations you want, and then you can go ahead and get started!"

I glanced back over to the guy with long hair, and this time he wasn't looking at me. He was crouched on the ground next to an old lady named Pat, who was pointing at the paints and explaining what she wanted. I watched as the guy nodded in understanding, and then stood up to get the paint.

"Cat! Cat!" I heard suddenly, breaking me away from my staring just in time. I looked over to see Mrs. Han motioning me towards her. I walked over and smiled down at her.

"What do you wanna use Mrs. Han?" I asked, looking at the paint colors.

"Oh, you decide for me. But Cat, about that boy over there." She pointed to the left, right at the guy with long brown hair.

"What about him?" I asked, starting to get nervous. Did I do something wrong? Does she know I've been staring? Is she going to yell at me?

"Well, I just thought you should know that I don't think he's very scary. Robbie's just overreacting, you know how he is." Mrs. Han said. I glanced up at the guy again, who has now moved onto another person to help. He doesn't look very scary, surrounded by old people. And his face has softened up a bit, it isn't so blank anymore. Almost peaceful.

"But, why would Robbie overreact with this?" I said, looking back to Mrs. Han. Robbie usually doesn't judge people quickly.

"Well.. who knows." She said, though it seemed as though she actually did know. Oh well, maybe she forgot. Old people forget things easily.

I reached over to pick some paint colors out for Mrs. Han, and as I was picking up a light green I glanced back up at the guy, as if my eyes just did it automatically. And when I looked at him, he was staring right back at me. Be brave, Cat, I thought to myself. I stood up straight and stared back for a few seconds, before I couldn't take it anymore and finally looked down. Why does he keep looking at me? Then again, I keep looking at him as well.

* * *

After everyone painted their bird houses and added other miscellaneous decorations, we set them up to dry and herded everyone back into the main living area, or to their rooms, whatever they chose. After I made sure everyone was okay, I walked back up to the coat rack with Robbie, ready to leave for the day.

As I shrugged my coat on, I turned around and saw the guy walking up behind me, heading straight for me. I held my breath as he got closer and closer, his eyes meeting mine halfway. He kept his eyes on me as he walked up right next to me, then reached over and grabbed his coat from the coat rack. I looked down, embarrassed. He's so close, I can smell his aftershave. Why is he so close?

He shrugged on his coat, finally looking away from me. Robbie took this chance to step in between us, facing the long haired guy as if he was trying to protect me. I looked up at the guy, who was staring at Robbie now.

"What's your problem?" Robbie asked quietly, probably trying not to cause a scene. Or he was scared. What's there to be scared of though?

"My problem." The guy answered, though it wasn't a question, more like a statement. Robbie kept his ground, staring up at him since he's a little bit shorter.

"Yeah, what's with all the scars and bruises on your arms? And what'd you do to be forced to do community service anyways?" Robbie asked, a little bit louder this time. I glanced out at the people in the main living area. They didn't seem too fazed by it. Robbie was being very rude though, I wonder what's gotten into him.

The guy finally looked at me again, but only for a second before looking back at Robbie. "It's a long story." He replied.

And with that he left, opening the door and walking out. I watched as the door shut behind him, and Robbie turned around. Before I knew what I was doing I was running past Robbie, opening the door and calling out to him. "What's your name?" I asked, folding my arms to keep them warm from the wind.

He turned around, and ours eyes met once again. I felt everything in me warm up, even though it was pretty cold outside. And then he spoke, saying, "Beck."

Then he turned back around, and headed home.

* * *

**So there you have it! Again, leave a review to let me know what you thought, and follow the story if you wanna hear more! I realize it might be a little short, but trust me I have big plans for what's ahead, so longer chapters are definitely going to come. Again thank you so so much to everyone, and I'll see you again soon!**


End file.
